The available range of paints for simple painting is relatively wide at present.
Depending on the binder type contained in the paint base they can be divided into several basic categories:                a) oil paint—slow drying matter consisting of pigment particles suspended in drying oil; cannot be diluted with water        b) tempera paint—relatively quick-drying matter where the pigment with filler is dispersed in an aqueous oil emulsion, can be diluted with water even after drying, suitable for use by children as well        c) gouache paint—strongly pigmented cover paint where as the binder a solution of natural gum is used; can be diluted with water even after drying        d) solid watercolour paint—solid tablets of a mixture of a starch-based pigment and binder, applicable with water; can be diluted with water even after drying, suitable for children as well        e) liquid watercolour paint—a thinner aqueous mixture of a pigment and filler concentrated with a natural thickener; can be diluted with water even after drying, suitable for children as well        f) acrylic paint—dispersion based on a polymeric resin dispersed in water that can only be diluted with water before drying up.        
All the above mentioned paints are generally available in the form of homogeneous thinner or thicker paste (solid tablet) of one colour hue at a time, which are relatively easily miscible with each other. Common mixing of diluted paint or directly the original matter provides another homogeneous colour hue from the two original homogeneous hues (e.g. yellow+blue=green). However, this fact is limiting if more hues are to be achieved in painting at the same time, and mixing of the original hues is not desirable.
For painting it would be very effective to have paints that would not, after application of several such paints of different colour hues at the same time, produce homogeneous paint of another hue when mixed, but being applied on the substrate they would provide fast-coloured effects maintaining the original colour hues that can only be influenced by adding of paint of a different hue. However, in such a case immiscibility of the original ingredients/matters, or of the original colour hues applied onto the substrate needs to be achieved. At the same time the paints must exhibit a sufficient storage stability.